


Kitty ears

by galaxyklunk



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Also dw guys no one Is an asshole they r just scared, Galra Keith (Voltron), M/M, a lil angsty, this is pure fluff I just need to set it up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2018-11-18 09:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11288421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxyklunk/pseuds/galaxyklunk
Summary: Everyone's taking the fact that Keith is galra pretty hard. Lance is just trying to be there for his friend.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Whoo Nelly first fic here we go

Everyone was incredibly surprised to find out Keith was galra. Keith was sick and tired of the way everyone was dancing around him now. Even Shiro was acting colder and more distant.

 

“Hey guys.” Keith murmured as he sat down for dinner. The conversations stopped, and the tension was palpable. Allura and Coran were shooting him nasty looks across the table. Hunk apparently couldn't handle being in a room with so much pent up aggression any longer.

 

“Uhhhh, yeah, I'm just gonna… you know.” Hunk stammered, and gestured vaguely towards the hangar. 

 

“I'll join you!” burst Pidge suddenly, and she pushed back her chair hard enough that it almost fell over. They both fled from the room, Hunk even knocked a bowl of food over in the process, which was completely unlike him. Keith rolled his eyes. He glanced over, surprised Lance hadn't said or done anything yet. Lance caught him looking, though.

 

Tilting his head, he said, “What's up Keithy boy?” Keith sighed. The nicknames were annoying, but at least Lance wasn't treating him like a prisoner of war. 

 

“Uhh, not much, how about you?” while small talk (or any talk for that matter) may not have been Keith’s forte, he was glad to be being treated like an actual person, even if it was only Lance. Keith should have known that Lance was actually going to talk about how he was, but he couldn't bring himself to be annoyed because for the first time since they found out, someone was talking to him. Really talking to him.

 

“Oh you know, the usual. I'm glad to be having a relaxing day, it's been a while, you know? I get so tired sometimes that I can't even keep up my skincare routine, which sucks, but being a paladin is cool and all, so I guess I just have to deal with it.” He sent a pointed look across the table at Allura and Coran, who were now openly giving them the stink eye. “But I'd be a lot better if some people decided to get their heads out of their asses for long enough to see that--” 

 

“Lance! I will not having you talking to or about the princess with such foul language!” Shiro snapped, his voice sounding stretched thin and weary. 

 

Coran at least had the dignity to look ashamed when Lance snarled back, “Well then, maybe kindly tell her that Keith is a paladin, Keith is family, no matter what! Just because his parents may or may not have done something terrible doesn't mean you need to take it out on him! HE DOESN'T EVEN LOOK LIKE THEM!” 

 

Coran begins, “Lance, I'm sorry, we've been through hell thanks to them--” Keith knows Coran is grouping him into that statement and that hurts. A lot. 

 

Lance chooses to interrupt at that moment, with “I'm not the one you should be apologizing to.” With a heated glare he stalks out of the room, and turns back when Keith doesn't follow, gesturing at him as if to say, come on.

 

Coran makes a hurt noise. Keith doesn't  even feel bad, though. 

 

* * *

 

 

Lance had actually no idea where he's leading Keith, so he just keeps walking. He's still completely furious with, really, everyone, even Hunk, for treating Keith the way they've been treating him. Lance knew exactly how it felt to be alienated, and it pissed him off that his friends were doing just that over something so petty. 

 

“So, uh. Where are we going, exactly?” 

 

“Away.”

 

“Wow Lance, very specific. Where is away?” 

 

“Ugh, just somewhere we could talk, preferably where they can't find us, because believe it or not I am 100% not in the mood to talk to them right now.”

 

“OK sweet, I know just the place.” 

 

Lance, who had been leading, threw a quizzical glance over his shoulder before slowing down to let Keith lead. He was not surprised at all once he thought about it that Keith knew hidey holes around the castle. 

 

They came up to a room with a huge expanse of window, revealing a breathtaking view of space stretched out before them. 

 

“What the cheese…” Lance murmured. The view was, simply put, incredible. 

 

The sky was inky, but not quite black. The stars looked like pinpricks in a sheet of construction paper that was being held up to the sun. There were splashes of color from nebulae that they were passing, brilliant reds and greens, even some purple thrown in there. Lance could swear he recognized some of the constellations, even though he knew the chances of that were nearly impossible. Looking out at the view, Lance was once again reminded of why he loved space so much.

 

“Holy crow Keith, how could you keep this a secret?”

 

“Well I mean, when I don't really have a lot of places to go to hide, the one that no one's ever found me in is gonna stay a secret.” Keith sent him a pointed look, and Lance nodded.

 

“Oh don't worry man, I don't even know how to get to the bathroom most of the time” Keith gave a sudden burst of laughter, surprised by the joke. 

 

He looked over at Lance, sobering suddenly. “Why did you defend me back there?” Keith asked, his voice hesitant. Lance could sense the uncertainty, and answered genuinely.

 

“Because… when I came out, ya know, as bi, to my friends and family, there was a long time when everyone… treated me so differently. Not so much my family, it was mostly relatives I didn't really care about, but… it still hurt. To reveal something personal about myself, and to be shunned because of it? That sucks, man. So… it really grinds my gears when people treat my friends like that.” He finished with a gentle smile in Keith’s direction. Keith didn't know they were sitting till he looked back to the window. Huh, when did that happen?

 

He offered Lance a small smile in return. 

 

Lance continued, “and besides, if anyone were to ever hurt you I would beat them up.”

 

Keith spluttered, incredibly flattered, and Lance threw back his head and laughed. 

 

“You? Beat someone up? In your dreams you twig.” Lance made an outraged noise at that, shot to his feet and dived at Keith. For a moment, Keith thought Lance might have been trying to attack, but when Lance began to tickle him mercilessly Keith knew it was much worse.

 

Worse than a tickle attack on an unsuspecting victim, Lance realized he maybe (maybe maybe) possibly had a little tiny hint of feelings for Keith. Because when Keith laughed, his face flushed and his body heaving from the tickling, Lance felt a weird tug in his gut.

 

Uh oh.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi sorry for not updating for like a month depression and executive dysfunction and all that,, quick tw for this chapter there's a part where pain is described in detail but it's short, if u wanna skip it it starts with "strange purplish yellow beam " and ends with "Keith?! Keith, buddy, please!" So there's that. Also, thank you all so much for the comments and kudos they do genuinely help me and make me wanna keep writing!

Hunk and Lance were horsing around, and started a pillow fight on the couch. They were all having some “team bonding time” under Allura's orders, so naturally, it led to a pillow fight. Keith and Shiro were observing, or they were until a pillow flew across the room and smacked Keith directly in the face. 

 

He turned slowly, to see Lance giving him a scared/apologetic look. Keith narrowed his eyes. Lance's look turned into just fear as Keith launched himself over the couches to smother Lance with the same pillow that he had thrown. 

 

He was pinning him down while Pidge and Hunk were warring above them, and Keith turned to Shiro, gesturing for him to join the fight. He rolled his eyes, but when Lance nailed him with another pillow, there was fight in Shiro’s eyes. They were genuinely laughing and having a good time. 

 

Of course, all good things have to come to an end. Next thing they knew, the alarms were blaring, and Allura's frantic voice was being broadcast throughout the castle.

 

“Paladins! To your lions, quickly! Somehow we didn't see a fleet of galra soldiers until they were right on top of us!” Everyone scrambled to get to their hangers as fast as possible. 

 

Once they were out in space, things got hairy quick. More and more galra just kept appearing, it seemed as if there wouldn't be an end. They formed voltron, but they were overwhelmed. 

 

“Allura!” Shiro called frantically over the comms, “there are just too many, we can't hold them off for much longer!”

 

“We’ll just have to go through a wormhole, there's no other way!” Coran added, feeding off the panic of their usually calm and collected black paladin.

 

“Paladins! We have no other choice, return to your hangars and prepare for wormhole travel!”

 

There was a collective relieved sigh from everyone, even Shiro. Pidge and Hunk were already on their way back to the castle, but a squadron of fighters cut off Lance, Keith and Shiro. It shouldn't have been a problem, except it ended up being one. While they were preoccupied with the fighters, a kind of ship they had never seen before aimed it's cannon at the trio. 

 

“Lance, Keith, look out!” Shiro cried, but it was too late. The cannon fired, catching all three of them in a strange purplish yellow beam.

 

Pain blinded Keith, but it was a different sort of pain. Something that he had never felt before, and Keith had been through a lot of pain. It was like his skin was being torn off and nails jammed in his fingers. He let out a scream of agony.

 

“Keith?! Keith, buddy, please! Are you okay?” Lance's voice was terrified. 

 

“Oh my God, Keith, please tell me you're okay!!” that was Hunk.

 

“Keith! Keith, what the hell happened?” Shiro, this time.

 

“Keith, if you don't respond and you're not dead, I'll kill you myself.” Pidge had a weird way of showing her affection.

 

“Guys…” Keith started weakly, but cleared his throat and continued in a stronger voice, “Guys, I'm ok.”

 

There were many expletives shouted over the comms, until Shiro silenced them all with, “Holy fuck, you scared the shit out of me Keith.” 

 

Everyone was stunned, until Hunk murmured, “Dad just swore…” Which caused everyone to crack up. Shiro and Keith made it back to the castle, and Allura opened a wormhole to safety. All of them were too relieved that everyone had made it out in one piece that none of them realized the galra fleet had just backed off after the ray had been fired.

* * *

 

“Has anyone seen Keith?” Pidge was worried because she hadn't seen him since before the battle, and from the scream of pain that had been broadcast over the comms, she assumed he was going to need the pods. 

 

“He's probably just training,” Lance said dismissively, waving a hand through the air. Pidge exchanged a worried glance with Shiro, but they let it slide. For now. 

 

“I'll stop by his room, if that makes everyone happy,” Lance added, nonchalantly, as if he and Keith were the best of friends. Pidge's eyebrow shot up.

 

“Since when were you two all buddy buddy…?” Pidge threw a sly glance over to Lance, and caught the blush high on his cheekbones. She knew exactly what was going on.

 

“We uh, w-we aren't, I just, uh, I care about my fellow teammate?” He tried. 

 

“Sure, Jan.” Pidge retorted snarkily.

 

Lance was grumbling as he broke off from the group to head down the hallway where he and Keith’s rooms were. Pidge snickered to herself. _Oh, this is going to be interesting._

* * *

 

Lance shuffled his feet and tapped his hands on his legs nervously. He was halfway tempted to just go back to his room, and forget about… whatever this was until tomorrow. _No_ , he thought. _When have I ever been one to shy away from my feelings?_

 

He puffed out his chest, and rapped his knuckles against the door three times.

 

“Go the fuck away, I don't wanna talk, I don't need to talk. I don't need to get in a pod right now, either. What I need is for everyone to leave me the fuck alone!” Keith snarled, his voice muffled through the door. 

 

“Oh, uh, ok then I guess. I'll just, uhm, l-leave this food out here for you…” Lance murmured. He pretended that the blatant rejection didn't sting, but he couldn't keep all the hurt out of his voice.

 

“Oh, it's you. Uh,” Keith sounded incredibly uncertain. “Come in… I guess…” The door slid open after Keith said that, and Lance picked up the plate of food goo and walked through the doorway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmaooooo sorry for the cliffhanger but dw I'll update a lot faster now that I'm no longer a Depression, anyways its always cool to hmu on tumblr the url is galaxyklunk :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> if i could do eye emojis on desktop thats all this would be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI SORRY ITS BEEN TEN YEARS  
> honestly i forgot?? partially. also what the fuck is motivation am i right? sorry fam but its here now

When Lance walked into Keith’s room, the very last thing he was expecting the darkness that enveloped him. 

 

“Uh, Keith, man, I don't- I don't think brooding in the dark is going to make anyone believe you aren't emo.”

 

Lance heard a snort from somewhere in the general direction of the bed, and counted it as a win. His eyes were slowly adjusting to the darkness, and he could make out a lump of blankets in a vaguely Keith-shape.

 

He sat on the edge of the bed, and set the food goo near the Keith shaped lump. 

 

“Hey man, whatever it is that's bothering you, I'm here for you ok?” Lance heard a grunt from under the blankets. He sighed.

 

“C’mon, Keith! I just want to talk to you. Face to face, you know?”

 

Another grunt, followed by, “You can hear me perfectly fine, can't you?” 

 

“Not the point, man.” 

 

Keith made a weird noise, almost a whimper. Lance was very confused to say the least. 

 

“Uh? You… you alright under there?”

 

“‘M fine. But-but when I come out, y-you have to promise… not to freak out.”

 

“Ooookay….” Lance was more confused now. But Keith was finally emerging from his cocoon of blankets, so he must have done something right. The blankets fell off of Keith as he sat up, and Lance leaped back off the bed with a startled gasp. 

 

Where Keith should have been there was a galra boy. His face and hair were the same as Keith's, but… Lance gave a start when he realized the boy before him was crying, and was  _ most definitely  _ his Keith.

 

“Hey, shhh,” Lance murmured, rushing forward to pull Keith gently against his body in a tight embrace. Keith's shoulders shook with sobs.

 

“E-everything was j-just starting to b-be normal again, and I, and I had to g-go and look like this…” There was clear disgust in his voice, directed at himself. “W-why, why now, why when everyone w-was just starting to l-love me again,” He sobbed, burying his face in Lance's shoulder. 

 

“Hey, baby, shhhh, it's alright,” Lance crooned into Keith's hair. He realized something very suddenly that would help him. “Sweetheart I know I'm not just speaking for myself when I say that I love you, and nothing can change that. I  _ know  _ that Shiro loves you. I know that Hunk loves you, and Pidge, and Coran, and even Allura. You are family, Keith, and nothing, not even some galra in your blood, could ever change that. We all knew about it before. Now? You just have some cute fluffy ears too.”

 

“Y-you love me?” Lance was astounded that after pouring all that out all Keith held onto was the “I love you” part.

 

“Yeah man. I love you. No matter what. Don't forget that, ok?” Lance said, looking fondly down at the boy in his arms. 

 

Suddenly, Keith was looking up at him. They stared at each other for a beat, before they both glanced away, blushing.

 

“So… you uh, you good?” Keith smiled softly.

 

“Yeah. I’m actually great.” His smile grew. Lance realized he wanted to kiss Keith. The thought didn’t startle him as much as he expected it to. It did make his stomach exploded with butterflies, though. 

 

He took a deep breath, and murmured, “Can… can I kiss you?”  Keith’s entire face turned red, and he buried his face in Lance’s chest and groaned.

 

“How can you just…  _ say _ that??” Lance giggled. 

 

“So is that a yes?” 

 

“...Yeah.”

 

Lance flushed, and Keith pulled back so their faces were inches away. Lance cupped Keith’s cheek with one hand and rested the other on his hip. Keith’s arms went around Lance’s neck. Their breaths mingled for a moment, before their lips brushed. Lance pulled back, with a nervous little laugh, but Keith was having none of that. He slid his hands up to Lance’s hair, and pulled their mouths together. It was awkward at first, their noses bumping and their teeth clicking, but Lance turned his head and slotted their lips. Keith made a soft breathy noise at that, which caused a pleasant heat to spread from his ears to his toes. He slid his hands up to Keith’s fluffy hair and soft ears, and Keith moaned a little, but then started to… purr? Lance pulled back and snickered, continuing to pet his ears. Keith scowled, but leaned into the touch. His purring got louder and Lance outright laughed.

 

“Keith I actually cannot believe that you’re purring right now.” 

 

“Shut up and kiss me, asshole.”

 

With that, he pulled Lance against him and kissed him hard. Lance gasped and pulled himself into Keith’s lap, fisting his hands into his shirt. Keith dragged his tongue across Lance’s lower lip, and Lance whimpered into his mouth. Keith pulled back and latched onto Lance’s neck, making Lance huff.  

 

Suddenly, the door slid open and Shiro waltzed in, saying “Hey, Keith, how are y--”

 

Keith and Lance jumped apart, and refused to look at each other or Shiro. 

 

“Uhhhh… So… I get the distinct feeling that I walked in on something, and K--Keith! You, uh, you’re-- I… like the ears? Anyway, I’m gonna uh--” He gestured vaguely over his shoulder and fled. The door slid shut behind him. Lance and Keith sat silently, then glanced at each other. 

 

They weren't sure who laughed first, but soon, they had both dissolved into fits of giggles. Lance learned that Keith was a snorter. They both laughed so hard that there were tears streaming down their faces. 

 

Once they were calmed down enough, Lance sighed and curled into Keith. He pushed Keith down so he could lay down on his chest. 

 

Lance giggled again, and said, “That was kind of like getting walked in on by your dad.” 

 

Keith smirked. “Yeah. I don’t think he’s gonna look us in the eye for a while.” They both laughed again, before snuggling back together.

 

“Hey, Keith?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Can I stay here tonight?”

 

“Yeah.” 

 

Keith had a soft smile on his face, and as Lance drifted off, Keith kissed his forehead and murmured, “Goodnight, Lance.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> huehuehuehuehuehue  
> also jsyk i blushed rllly hard writing all that gotdamn fluff (and that slightly spicy kiss)  
> and!! if yall want an additional chapter i can totally do that heh but it might take a while jfkhdf all it would be is fluff and maybe a reveal to the rest of the team?? idk dude. comment with thoughts!!  
> again, if you wanna hmu my tumblr is galaxyklunk

**Author's Note:**

> Aight dw everyone will stop being assholes just give them time, hmu on tumblr @galaxyklunk


End file.
